


Heartache

by OthilaOdal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Heart Attacks, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthilaOdal/pseuds/OthilaOdal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello's final thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

“Lowborn!”

“Son of a whore!”

“Street rat!”

“You belong in the gutter.”

You hear something enough times, you start to believe it. What would they say to me now, if they could see me now, head against a steering wheel, breaths short and numbered? Would they tell me I finally crawled back into hell’s belly, where I came from? Would they start calculating to see if this is the deserved end for someone like me? Would they tell each other “look at what happens to street rats”? They die as they were born, a chest full of regret and with eyes on the horizon.

The pains down my arms are dimming down. My jaw is tighter though. Somehow the weight on my chest isn’t just regret, like an elephant on my chest, and yet it feels far away. The sweat down my back is slowly becoming less unbearable. The rosary slips from my fingers.

“Criminal!”

“Don’t you get sick of trying?”

“Please! People like you were born to be bottom of the barrel.”

“Failure!”

You hear something enough times, you start to believe it.

My vision blurs.

It’ll be okay now.


End file.
